


Magi's Darkest Dungeons

by SilentMagi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Lesbian Sex, Macro/Micro, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMagi/pseuds/SilentMagi
Summary: Sometimes I write smut and things that needs to be posted away from the other stuff. This is for that.





	1. Ware the Fae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goldenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenfire/gifts).



Wander not in the forest upon the first full moon after the spring thaw. A seemingly simple rule that most of the villagers knew and understood. Yet, there was always those that refused to abide by the simple rules set forth by others. Especially among these foolish parties are the young and stupid.

 

Tales abounded about what happened in the woods, of those that went into it and never return. Or that those that do come back being disheveled, distracted, and for a while completely unintelligible. There were faint tinklings of laughter, seemingly unearthly screams, and other sounds from the depths of the forest which kept the stories fresh in the minds of the villagers.

 

The strangest thing of the entire situation was that those that return, often had to be restrained at the beginning spring thaws.

 

So, what in the world was Melissa doing tromping through the forsaken forest with a torch? To find some rare herbs and roots for sale at the market, with the hopes of buying out her dowry so that the idiot farmer’s son would let her get back to her studies, her father would leave her alone about getting married to the lout, and she could be finally left in peace.

 

She was confident that her spells would keep her safe from anything that the forest would likely dish out. Grumbling about her father, she passed between two trees, and found several mushrooms waiting for her. Finally, some good luck.

 

Just before she reached for the first one, a nice brown one she knew would be good for healing potions she heard it. A faint, tinkling laughter from behind her. Eyes widening in panic, she whirled, and saw nothing. There wasn’t anything that could make the sound she heard. Brushing it off as her imagination, she forced her breathing and heart to slow back to normal before turning back to the mushroom, and paused.

 

There was a lot of mushrooms, and they were forming a circle on the ground.

 

Oh… please tell her that she hadn’t done that…

 

Turning back the way she had come, she felt a cold clawed hand of dread clench her heart as she saw that the tree branches formed a nearly perfect archway. She had entered a Fairy Glen, and nearly took of one of their rings.

 

Carefully, she stood up and began edging towards the arch that she had came through, hoping that she didn’t have some triggering material on her body. That’s when she heard the musical laughter again, this time accompanied by a feather light touch on her shoulder and a tiny fluttering of wings against her earlobe. Amidst the singing, she could make out a voice singing almost inside her ear itself, “Pretty, pretty lady, what brings you here?”

 

“I-I was gathering supplies,” she answered honestly as she knew that they could sense lies. The laws of the fae were clear with what happened to liars. “I did not realize it was your ring and was just leaving. I have taken nothing.”

 

“Pretty, pretty lady,” the fairy giggles as Melissa felt a stroke of her earlobe, sending shivers along her spine. “You have taken. Our interest.”

 

“I have given you my interest in re- tur-” she drifted off as one word sank in about that last line. “I’m sorry, did you say ‘our’ interest? As in multiple fairies?”

 

The four inch tall being let out a giggle as she drifted in front of the terrified face and patted her cheek gently. Once she was sure the eyes widened in terror were fixed on her, she pointed upwards with a evil little smile splitting her face. Melissa gulped and let her eyes drift upwards, seeing the star-filled sky above them. It was as the stars began moving that she realized the problem with the assumption she had made. They were in the middle of thick forest, which blocked out even the strongest midday sunlight.

 

Those hundreds of motes of lights were fairies.

 

“Oh… uhh… well I do apologize,” she tried, edging towards the archway as she felt a chill ripple through her spine. Never before had she ever felt like the last pastry on the tray, yet now she could say without a doubt she did. “I had not meant to intrude, and will leave you to your-”

 

Whatever else she might have said was cut off as she felt her body leave the ground, the fairy in front of her still smiling with far too much teeth. Around her hand that had been pointing to the others was a swirl of golden magic. “Pretty, pretty lady, stay for the party.”

 

“P-party?” she tried as she watched several smaller fairies approach, two of them taking the ends of the strings on her pants and pulling them loose, while a few iothers began rubbing her toes and the soles of her feet. “H-HEY!” she cried out as she tried to hold onto her pants on, several tiny hands grasping and pulling against. It.

 

“Pretty, pretty lady,” the fairy-leader sang as she danced before the bound woman’s eyes, even as tiny hands began dragging her fingers out of the tight grasp attempting to preserve her modesty. “You are the main event!”

 

“If I’m not dressed right, let me go and I’ll come back ready for the party!” she cried out, trying and failing to stop the creatures from prying her fingers free of her pants. Once the first one was freed, she knew that the others weren’t going to hold out. She was just hoping to try and barter for her freedom at this point.

 

“Pretty, pretty lady,” the fairy whispered softly as she moved to linger upon her ear once more, placing tiny kisses on the crest of the lobe. “You are dressed, but unwrapping the gift is part of the fun.”

 

The noise she made when that sank in was perhaps also borne of the final loss of the battle of the pants. The cloth material disappearing from view as she felt tiny arms hugging onto her legs. Several hands began working on the muscles of her feet, as the arms and legs of the others rolled over the muscles of her legs, softening the muscles with a slow and steady massage.

 

She didn’t know why her breath was coming in short, heavy gasps, since she was focused on keeping new fairies from popping her shirt buttons. A soft weight balanced her shoulders, two pairs of lips placing kisses over the ear lobes, while soft, soothing voices melded together in a song that cause her body to feel slow and sluggish. “W-what are you going to do?”

 

“Pretty, pretty lady… You give yourself to us, and we give you something beyond words,” she heard in the song, the two voices drawing images of dreams she’d had late at night, when others slumbered and her fingers began to wander.

 

Some of the fairies didn’t seem willing to wait for her to let them open her shirt, instead crawling in around the hem and up the sleeves, rubbing her arms and midriff with their bodies. This felt so very nice, like her entire body was being teased and pleased magically. Her eyes began to slowly closed in pleasure as she let out a soft, moan of desire escaping as her legs relaxed and parted while she drifted in the air.

 

“Pretty, pretty lady… relax for us,” she heard sung in her ears as she felt her body relaxing with each passing second. Their voices were lovely and soft, inviting, and warmer than many she’d heard in life so far. “Pretty, pretty lady… forget your life.”

 

Oh, that would be lovely, to just forget her old life, and let their magic claim her. She could feel her muscles continue to weaken and relax under their continued massaging. “Pretty, pretty lady…  forget your strife.”

 

Mmmm she could just give in and let the troubles back home fade away. She mused while her mind continued to drift in a pleasant haze of relaxation. Her fiance and father would move on with their lives, and she could remain here. She could be… something… to the fairies. “W-what would I have to do?”

 

“Pretty, pretty lady, become our wife,” she heard echo in her mind, as tiny lips kissed her earlobes and small hands rubbed behind them at the knot that always got so tense when she was angry. Be the wife of the Fae? What could be wrong with that? Perhaps she could… just… give in.

 

“Pretty, pretty lady, tell us your name,” the voice enticed softly, while she felt her arms weaken under the onslaught of pleasurable numbness. She couldn’t figure out why she hadn’t already told them her name already. They were being so nice, and she was just being oh so selfish. Her arms fell to her side as she tried to remember why she was resisting, why she was fighting.

 

Her shirt drifted down to the ground, not that she could feel the chill of the early spring night, as the instant it was off, she was covered in fairies massaging every inch of her body. Each was spreading her warmth over the body, like a pan of coals rubbed over a bed in the middle of winter. By the gods, she was loving everything about this.

 

The voice of the the lead fairies bounced in her mind. Even as she slowly shook her head to try and clear it. “M-my name?” she asked groggily, as it like even thinking was a chore in and of itself.

 

“Yes pretty, pretty lady, give us your name,” the fairies on her ear whispered in their song, the voice in her head thrumming with urgency to stop her mouth from speaking. She tried to even out her breathing, but it ended up being a soft, subtle moan of pleasure as a knot in her lower back worked itself loose.

 

But in that moment of release, a old line from a tale half-forgotten came to her mind. To the Fae, names were power. If they knew her name, there was no telling what they would be able to do with it. “What will you do with it?”

 

“Oh smarty pretty lady,” the voice teased as the leader left her ear, to stand on the end of her nose in all her glowing glory. “With your name, we thee wed. On this blessed night of the All-Mother.”

 

Oh right, that made sense. Couldn’t wed without exchanging names afterall, and she was skyclad as a child of the earth and sky should be on this most beautiful of nights. It was only right that she give them her name, right? “Smarty, pretty lady, a sample if you will. The name of your family, and we will give them what the All-Mother deems is just.”

 

“Freehold,” she answered softly, her voice slightly dreamy as she continued drifting in and out of conscious thought. She didn’t care about the family name, and it seemed fair that they get something for her leaving them. The name drifted from her lips, and a vision of her father walking out the front of their house to find a pile of gemstones waiting for him.

 

And like that, the vision was gone and she was back in the clearing, with a beaming smile of the leader of the Fairies in front of her. “Pretty, pretty lady, a Freehold no longer, the gift will be there before the sun raises thrice.”

 

“Mmm… three days,” she murmured in agreement as her head lolled forward, a small cluster hugging and massaging her exposed neck. “Fast and fair.”

 

A pleasant, tingling warmth spread over her body as she felt herself relaxing into the massage, a soft moan of pleasure escaping her again. The singing picked up its pace as she heard tinkling laughter swirling around her head like tiny bells. “Pretty, pretty lady, give us your name, and never be the same. Pretty, pretty lady, kissed be by this moon, eat of our honey.”

 

Her mind was hazy with pleasure and relaxation, but alarm bells still rang when she heard the request for her name. Swallowing the dryness in her mouth, she wondered if they had more than just honey to offer her. “I… I will not give you my name free and clear, but share with me yours, and I will share with you mine.”

 

The fairies all stilled at that, the loss of the song nearly echoing in the clearing, though they never released her. She could feel all the attention that she had been lavished upon her, shift to focus on the taller fairy in front of her. The smile on her face was slowly going from domineering and overblown, into one of surprised pleasure and a softer gleam in her formerly mischievous eyes. “Smarty, smarty lady, a trade fair and even. The name of mine I share with you before the stars and skies is thus: Goldenleaf. And I welcome you...”

 

“I share my name with you, before the stars and skies, my name granted to me upon my birth was Melissa Freehold,” Melissa stated before the musical voices rang out in a joyful chorus as the fairies started up their massaging and rubbing once again.

 

“Lady of the Fae, equal and loved among the Fairies, your name is shared among us all,” Goldenleaf song out as she danced in the air. She floated over and leaned forward to look her squarely in the eye. “Will you become our wife? Will you help us? Will you rule us? Will you join us?”

 

Melissa let her mind fade into the pleasure, the questions blurring together as her body felt like it was turning to pudding under their ministrations. She had been granted a new title, or maybe it was a name, and they wanted her to answer. “I will,” she agreed as she nodded her head careful of the little bodies wrapped around her neck, even as others laid down upon her head and began rubbing it.

 

“Lady of the Fae, before the Moon and the Stars, kissed by the birth of spring, let us consummate our marriage,” the lead fairy commanded, before dipping down to kiss her softly upon the lips. Melissa felt a sudden impulse, and parted her lips, letting her tongue be coaxed out.

 

A faintly musky taste, flavored with a honey-like sweetness, and spiced with an indescribable flavor flooded over her tongue. The same tingling sensation that spread over her body slightly numbed her tongue, but she swore that she could feel every fold of the fairy’s skin as it rubbed against her tongue. And that was when she noticed that she could feel the other bodies, their lithe forms rubbing as high pitched moans built up in volume.

 

“Lady of the Fae,” the leader called out lovingly as she felt a warm wetness envelop her exposed nipples and she could almost see in her mind two bodies arching off of the nipples into the air as they rubbed their nethers against the nipples. Her eyes flicked to her fingers that were being rubbed against by beings just as tall as them, or rather most of them were full body rubbing, while her pinkies actually had two of them each. One at each end, while they kissed in the midst of their rubbing.

 

She could feel every inch of their bodies rubbing on her fingers and hands. It was as though her senses were increased a dozen times over, and that was when she felt tiny hands and lips playing with her own nethers. She could feel them lapping at the moisture they found, while their arms delved inward to to try and draw more out of her.

 

Her eyes widened as she focused on Goldenleaf who was moaning and playing with her chests, while the small eyes closed in pleasure and her body writhed with desire. The voice of the fae creature was drowned out as she let her own moan of pleasure escape. The bodies on her nipples clenched tightly as she felt arms encircling her clit and lightly pull it upwards where several mouths began kissing, while tiny hands rubbed and sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body, even before the tingling sensation of pleasure began building from their magical auras.

 

Even as she felt her breath shorten into pleasurable gasps, the others all over her body continued rubbing and massaging her to keep her limp and pliable in the hold of Goldenleaf’s spell. “Oh Melissa, you’re wonderful…”

 

She tried to reply, but with her tongue out and being ridden by the blonde fairy, all she could make were random noises, which apparently made the fairy’s day as arched and let out a gasp of her own. Just over the writhing fae, she saw one slipping into a gourd filled with some sort of viscous fluid that lingered on her body.

 

She could only watch in aroused fascination as the fairy slipped out, dropping the syrupy substance before drifting towards her. Just as she slipped under her vision, she felt arms parting her nether lips and then little feet were dancing against her slit, pressing and probing for entrance. The attention to her clit picked up, some of the oily liquid rubbing over it as she her body shuddered and her mind went blank for a moment.

 

When she regained her ability to think, she could feel long, slender legs playing around inside of her, dancing and twirling between the lower lips as the tiny hands continued to part her lips. The oil allowed the fairy to plunge into her easier, while the legs rubbed and explored the depths. The tingling seemed to grow in a central cluster, building the pleasure and excitement throughout the rest of her body. She could barely feel as more bodies joined in on the rubbing, but this time on her feet and with special attention to her toes. 

 

The fairy plunging into her depths, seemed to focus on the cluster of tingling, driving her to distraction as she felt waves of electrical pleasure washing over her body, eroding her ability to think with each surge. Then toes brushed against the cluster and her world exploded in flashes of light, her guttural moan of pleasure, and spasming muscles that tried to draw more of the fairy inside. All the while, Goldenleaf was riding her tongue, coating it in her juices as she panted and moaned a song of her own. The glen rang with their song of lust and pleasure, hundreds of voices joining together.

 

The surge of pleasure was mirrored by a near explosion of magic in the clearing, blowing away the last vestiges of winter and sealing their union. As Melissa was lowered to the ground, chest heaving for breath and the fae wandered away, pleased with their work as Goldenleaf settled in against the former human’s cheek. “Lady of the Fae, bearer of our future… ready for round two?” she asked as Melissa’s eyes focused just enough to realize that there were several dozen rounds worth left of fae watching them. A tiny whimper might have escaped her, if she wasn’t trying to catch her failing breath.

 

Goldenleaf seemed to sense the distress and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Not time, but soon…”

 

Taking a deep breath, the Lady of the Fae closed her eyes and let the warmth of their tender embrace lulling her into slumber.

 

The village knew that wandering in the forest under the light of the first full moon after the spring thaw was forbidden. Yet, late at night, young girls near the forest will wake up, and see a glowing woman walking along the trees. They would see her eyes turn to them, an inviting smile on her lips as long ethereal fingers crook in a signal to join her.

 

Some would choose to do so, others will not. Those that dared would be welcomed with open arms and tender embraces, and be returned in the morning disheveled, walking strangely, and unable to attest for their absence. But the Freehold family passed down a tale through the generations, of an errant daughter and piles of gemstones.

 

But none know the truth, save the smiling Lady of the Fae, and her ever growing family.


	2. Glorious Lily

“And this is where our bouncers will ensure everyone reads and understands our steps to protect you Lauren,” the taller, buff woman explained as she showed off the only entrance into the private room of the Glorious Lily, smiling down to the shorter redhead who was looking around while tugging on the sleeves of her sweater. “Are you still sure you want to do this? I can hook you up with a friend of mine…”

 

The explosion of red curls swirled around her head as she shook it slowly. “No… I want this… I know this is unusual, but I… I want to do this, Ayla, please.”

 

“Alright,” the taller woman agreed with a warm smile as she reached out and patted her on the shoulder. She had taken her almost literally under her wing since the younger woman had first stumbled upon the Glorious Lily several months back. They even met up once a week to work out at the gym down the road, though Lauren felt it wasn’t doing much for her stubborn belly. “Just so you know, if you change your mind, it will stop. No matter what’s going on.”

 

“I know… did you get the system in place?”

 

“We did,” Ayla answered as she guided Lauren away by the shoulder, idly letting her fingers play with the fiery red hair. “We’ve got an hour before we open for the night, let’s run a last test and get you suited up.”

 

The thrill of the suggestion sent Lauren's heart racing. It was finally time for her to do it. “It's L from here on out, right? Unless I use the safe word or system…”

 

“That's right, unless they know you from your tits, only I and the twins will know who you are,” Ayla reassured as the twins she only knew as Thorne and Lash walked past with a wave. She felt short in this place, as most of the staff were tall Amazonian woman like their boss or the bouncers, or the graceful and elegant bartenders with their thinner willowy builds. Considering she was 5'6”, she felt this was horribly unfair.

 

But there was a flipside to the jealousy she felt for their heights, she always felt safe with them around. And they seemed to like her around too.

 

She didn't know if they thought of her as a friend or not, but they always tried to include her in things like working out, shopping, trying new samples of wine they got, and a whole bunch of other things. It had even been them that had planted the seeds of the idea for tonight in her mind if she was to be honest. One of the bartenders had needed to leave early one night during a private show, and she'd been asked to help as a go-fer.

 

Not even five minutes later she had her first exposure to the private room, and learned about latex and leather, and bondage. Since then she had spent many late nights planning what was to happen, and saving up. She probably would never have worked up the nerve to attempt this, had it not been for the bottom of her bag ripping open and spilling out her sketchbook. Ayla had picked it up and was handing it back when the open page caught her eye. It was a rough picture of what she was going to be going through tonight.

 

Ayla hadn't laughed or teased her, but simply handed it back and offered to give insight and advice to clear up beginner's mistakes. For example the hood being attached to the table was a terrible concept. The addition of quick release latches for the arm and leg binds were a nice touch she wouldn't have thought of without Ayla's help.

 

A couple of those talks, and two glasses of wine and she confessed. She wanted to be the one on display, to feel desired and wanted. The open exposure seemed so thrilling, but she hadn't thought any woman wanted someone like her, all short, and frumpy. Ayla hadn't said anything, not that night as she cried out the confession into her glass of wine. Instead she waited until the next time they worked out to broach the subject.

 

All of that led to tonight, and as she was guided backstage, she found her project laid out and waiting for her. She had been preparing for this, and hoped that she was ready. Picking up the silicone lube, she smiled as she began working it over her legs. Once they were completely coated, Lyra began helping her slip into the black latex leggings, ending in cute little toe socks. Once her toes were in place, she gave them a wiggle, watching as the latex flexed and creaked around them.

 

Once both of them were in place, she undid the hip clasp of her skirt and let it fall down. Stepping out of the skirt, she picked it up to fold neatly before setting it on the table where the latex leggings had been. The stockings went up to her hips, and hugged the curves of her legs surprisingly well in her mind. She had been worried that she’d look ridiculous, but these… these felt right. Taking a deep breath, she pulled off her sweater, revealing she had prepared for this by not wearing a bra. The shirt was folded and placed on top of the skirt, before she picked up a bundle of leather that she had designed and seen crafted over the past couple weeks.

 

Sitting back down, she watched as Ayla lifted up the bottle of lube and squeezed some into her hand. A blush spread on her cheeks as Ayla began working the lube into the latex, making it shiny and slick to the touch.

 

While it would make it hard to walk, she didn’t have to go far to where she would be for the next few hours. But she had to focus on something else right now. Slinging the harness around her back, she carefully slipped her arms in, lining up the other parts carefully. This was the part she was somewhat dreading.

 

Feeding her breasts into the holes, she adjusted the straps and pulled the buckles tight to the underside, sealing her into the suit for the time being. Looking at her breasts, she couldn’t help but notice that they were lifted and separated so nicely. Probably helped by the patch in the middle that had to be wide enough for the handle. A shiver of pleasure rippled through her body as she thought about what that handle was going to be used for.

 

“Before we go any further, we should test the system,” Ayla stated as she wiped her hands off on a towel, and lifted up a pair of black gloves. As Lauren slipped on the gloves, she flexed and smiled at the loved the feel of the leather over her skin. Then she noticed the pads on the thumb pad of her right hand, and two matching ones on her first two fingers between the first two knuckles. “If you cannot say your safeword, just touch your thumb to both of the other pads. Go ahead and test it L.”

 

Lauren nodded as she moved her thumb into place, and watched as the lights through the spy window slammed to full brightness. “I… think it works…” After her fingers parted, she watched as the lights faded back to the normal levels for the night. “The safeword is Juniper.”

 

Ayla smiled as she picked up the next piece, encircling Lauren’s arm in the leather sleeve, the stiff material making it hard for her to bend her arm. The straps sealing it shut and forcing her arm straight down to her hip. “Very good L, always keep the word on your lips, and the motion at the ready. Your safety is more important than sexual gratification.”

 

“T-thank you,” she offered as she stood up to slip off her panties before the second sleeve was added, the leather had a softer shine than her latex boots. The ball shaped mittens over her hands meant the only thing her hands were useful for is the emergency signal. The smell of the leather was strong and delightful to her senses as she moved them around slightly. The soft metal clicking of the buckles onto her harness brought her out of her reprieve and she looked at the last piece.

 

It was the only piece that she was insistent on the entire time she’d been planning this event. It was a special hood, one that would cover the entire upper portion of her head, and then loop over the back of her head, and latch onto her harness to seal her inside in total darkness. The pads on the ears had bluetooth adapters to allow her to listen to a playlist she provided Ayla already, and Ayla had arranged for a microphone she would man, that made the older woman able to talk to her. She wasn’t entirely sure on why the second part, but at least the first part was to help against the sensory deprivation she was going into.

 

“L? Are you still good to go?” she heard, realizing she had been breathing somewhat heavily, and judging from her nether regions, it wasn’t panic or fear causing her to freeze up. Shaking her head, she gave Ayla a small smile.

 

“I… I’m just really excited, I think,” she explained as she moved towards the last piece, slipping slightly with the lubed up leggins. Holding herself up on the table, she glanced towards Ayla for assistance, being ushered back to the seat she had been resting in.

 

“I forget how slick that lube makes things…” she commented as Ayla pulled her red hair up into a ponytail and used a loop of rope to feed it through a hole at the top of the mask. The mask settled in against the crown of her head firmly, and then darkness claimed her as the front was brought down over her eyes. It still amazed her as she felt the perfectly molded latex hug her nose, pads over her eyes to protect them, and the soft sounds of music playing over the built-in headphones. It was secured to her at the base of her skull, and a strap on her chin. Finally, it was smoothed out over her neck, the latches tapping with each stroke.

 

She could feel the latches on her neck being clipped into place, before a leather collar was lain over the top and covered the latches with its bulk. The muted sounds of the outside world barely worked their way through the soundproofing in place to alert her that the latex of the hood was being shined up before the soft, delicate touch of Ayla sent her heart racing. The mingling scent of the latex, leather, and lubricant was a heady mix and she was loving everything.

 

“Such a shame that the hood is covering the cute freckles on your nose,” she heard over the earpieces, causing a blush to build on her body. “Oh, you have some on your chest, how lovely!”

 

“Thank you Miss Ayla,” she answered shyly as she resisted the urge to hide her chest away. She had always felt that her freckles were weird and ugly, but the tone of Ayla's voice sent a thrill down her spine and warmth throughout the rest of her. She also feared to admit, even to herself, that it made her more than a little excited.

 

The hands that had been working on making the hood shine pulled away, leaving Lauren alone and lost in her own head. She could somewhat hear the sound of movement, and the air as it shifted past her, but it was muffled and harsh to track. Then she hears a soft clicking sound over the headpiece before a sudden burst of cold nearly had her leaping out of her skin. “Oh! Sorry L, that was cooler than I expected. Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yes,” she answered as that liquid coolness was replaced by solid warmth rubbing it over her body. A new scent reached her nose through the mix, letting her know it was the lotion Ayla had let her try when her elbow had been dry and itchy. It was really moisturizing, all-natural, and felt pretty good after only a few seconds.

 

“Have to treat your body right as well my dear,” Ayla commented as strong fingers worked it into soft, yielding flesh. She could feel the fingers tracing her curves and rolls, making her realize that she probably looked-

 

“You have a figure most girls would kill for, did you know that L?” Ayla's voice asked, cutting through the growing low self-esteem. “All soft and beautiful, not the harsh, unhealthy looks you see in magazines. Cute, sexy, and just good enough to eat. Good thing this lotion is safe for that… I imagine your body will be getting a good deal of attention tonight.”

 

Oh God. Those words of praise were doing a lot of things to the blinded girl, causing her heart to race and blush to grow. She didn't even want to think about how wet it was making her, though she was certain her nipples were growing more sensitive, because when Ayla barely brushed against them, she couldn't fight the gasps of pleasure that escaped her lips. “I… I don't look fat?”

 

“Oh sweetie, no…” Ayla purred into the microphone, driving the words directly into her mind over the soft song playing in the background. “You are beautiful, healthy, and brilliant L. I want to hear you say it for me, please?”

 

Why was her voice doing these things to her? To hear those words, and to feel the honesty behind them. Her mouth seemed to open on it's own as she responded to the request, feeling the gentle touch of the lotion being worked into her belly pudge as she spoke. “I- I am b-beautiful, healthy, and brilliant…” she squeaked out between heavy breaths as every touch seemed to ignite her body.

 

         “Very good girl L,” Ayla praised warmly into her ears, coupled with the feeling of her hands gently working into her upper legs. Biting her lower lip slightly, she parted her thighs, giving herself over to Ayla.

 

“There is still time L, and will always be until the closing bell, are you sure you want to do this?” Ayla asked one more time. She was always checking on her when she worried about pushing Lauren too far, or too fast. It was a wonderful thing the college student loved about her friend.

 

Lowering her chin slightly, only to be stopped by her collar, she tried to rub into the fingers between her legs, while knowing that they were just to help prime her for what was to come, multiple times tonight, if she was lucky. A deep, stabilizing breath later and she had her answer. “I will tell you Juniper if I want to stop, but please don't stop now! For the love of any gods or goddesses you can think of, keep going, please!”

 

Okay, so she might have only been steady and in control for the first part of that, but she could feel the fingers drifting away. And then the newest addiction spoke to her again. “If you beg like that my dear L, I want to tease you more. Ah, your voice is wonderful when full of need and desire. And the honest passion, just like when you tell me about your interests. I love it so much, I want more.”

 

“But we are running out of time,” she explained as she helped L to her feet, and helped her up onto the bed. “The others will be along soon, and our main event isn't ready yet.”

 

It was strange and thrilling to be so needy, to be guided by someone you trusted, and to know you are going to be on display. She was the star, and Ayla was whispering encouragement in her ears the entire time. She could do this.

 

As the first buckle was closed she could swear she could feel it as an extension of her own body. It was her right ankle, and there was a finger pushing her foot upwards slightly. “Try and lift your foot L,” the command came, and she obeyed, tugging her leg against the strap.  

 

This seemed to please Ayla, as she pushed the leg down and started going upwards, testing each one in turn. Some she loosened, others were tightened as she saw fit. “You're doing wonderfully L dear, they are going to absolutely love and ravish you and your magnificent curves.”

 

The blush from the praise must have been bright enough to be seen even in pitch blackness at this point. But she wanted more, and could feel a craving for it building in her. She had never felt this desired before with any of the other praise, and now she wondered how she could ever go back.

 

Would she want to?

 

The deft fingers on her thighs began running along her sides, drawing out a shuddering, broken moan of pleasure that surprised her. “Mmm you are so beautiful right now L. And so turned on that I'm tempted to play with you a bit myself before your debut. Would you like that?”

 

The idea that Ayla; strong, beautiful, amazing, Amazonian wonder woman Ayla would be her first lover of the night nearly sent her over the edge as her right wrist was pulled down despite her squirming. “Y-yeeeesssss,” she moaned out in a voice so ladened with need and desire that she couldn't help but wonder if it was her she heard over the microphone Ayla wore right now, or if it was someone else.

 

The feel of her arm being trapped when all she wanted was to hold onto Ayla and let herself be sent careening over the edge left her in a stated of confused and conflicting need. But she was being played like a fiddle even as the arms were locked into place stretched out and on display. She let out a desperate whimper of desire as the hands remained in contact with her body.

 

“Will you let me the first to fall in love with the beautiful and mysterious L tonight?” Ayla asked, almost too softly to be heard over the microphone. Lauren swallowed heavily as she pulled on the restraints, slowly nodding her consent as she moaned once more in pleasurable need. The lips pressing against hers caused an eruption of burning need to spread throughout her body, only to double as Ayla brought her fingers down between the exposed inner thighs of L.

 

Three fingers went inside her pussy with marvelous ease, and she nearly came then and there, but something let L hold on, until the other hand came about to tease her breast. Just the simple act on the fingers working into the soft mounds had her mind blanking, and a shudder rippled through her body.

 

But she wasn't going to be left off with that small orgasm it seemed, because Ayla started pumping her fingers faster, rubbing them roughly over her inner walls, while the other hand continued to massage her breast. But the main thing she focused on was the kiss, because just as the feeling of it encompassed her being, the sounds of it were playing out clearly in her ear.

 

She was brought almost to a new height of pleasure before the kiss broke, and the hands pulled away, the only sound she could hear was her music, and Ayla's labored breathing. Alya brought something new to her mouth, and without command she accepted it, tasting herself on Ayla's fingers. Cleaning them with her tongue before they were removed. “Good girl.. it's time.”

 

Then there were fingers, much more than just Ayla's on her body, moving her towards the stage.

 

“You're going to do great L,” Ayla commented before she could feel a cloth drape over her bound and stretched form.

 

“Ladies of the Gilded Lily, tonight… we have a special treat. A new member has volunteered to live out her fantasy before you,” Ayla spoke, the microphone picking up the slight echo and the sound of the crowd watching her. “Some of you may even be allowed to help bring about the dreams of this beautiful woman tonight.”

 

The murmur of the crowd grew at that, and she could swear she could feel the eyes through the cloth covering her. “Ladies of the Gilded Lily, allow me the pleasure of introducing you to the one, the only, the lovely L.”

 

The cloth was ripped off of her, and she knew she was on display, front and center. Her fresh juices coating her thighs, her breasts offered to all who would come and claim them. She was on display, and the sounds of approval coming over Ayla's mic were doing little to make her stop wanting to stay there forever.

 

“Isn't her first creation a masterpiece? We will be seeing great things from her. But let's find out who is first, and what fun they shall have tonight. Shall we?”


End file.
